1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method and apparatus configured to secure items utilizing a cord and cable combination. As such, the cord element is the load varying element, and the cable element is utilized to secure secondary attachment points along the cord member to maintain the lateral position therein.
2. Background Art
Other forms of linkages in connecting systems have been utilized such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,821 (Thomas Rosenberg). This application shows a chain for lamps and the like where the chain member has a wire woven therebetween. This patent shows a design of an electrical wire member being woven through a chain for providing current to a light hanging therebelow wherein the chain provides the structural support.